


After the Fall

by Extin



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Jared and Hana are fighting, Lord save my soul I'm just embarrassing myself, Songfic, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extin/pseuds/Extin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic, yes the title is the song title. Jared and Hana are fighting. My first fic here, I have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the song, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFD55ef3HFQ  
> 

_Take on the weight of a happy ending_  
Of course it was this song stuck in your head.  
_You can't bear it all till you stop pretending_  
You didn't understand why this kept happening.  
_Wake up and see how imperfect we are_  
You could call it routine and no one would argue.  
_I lash out at times when I've got no right to_  
"Jared-"  
_You shut down and close out the ones who love you_  
"No, Hana. I don't want to hear it."  
_We're flesh and bone, made of muscle and scars..._  
Anger ran through you like a river  
_In a perfect lover there's always something wrong_  
"Just listen to me! All these different personalities- it's not you!"  
_In a world defined by moments it's the long term_  
Jared's jaw clenched.  
_The slow burn_  
"It is me. If you can't accept me for who I am, then it might just be over."  
_And I can't try to justify at all,_  
Tears well in your eyes.  
"Love, will you be here after the fall?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was shorter than anticipated. How bad was it? If I actually did good (lol no) tell me in the comments and maybe even kudos <3?  
> Sorry I'm a filthy beggar and I'm going to go rot into my next fic.


End file.
